


An Uncontrollable Urge

by NarfingMuch



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarfingMuch/pseuds/NarfingMuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru tries to rationally justify an action in the throes of mind-blowing sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uncontrollable Urge

Sesshoumaru couldn't stop himself.

There it was, bouncing right in front of him, teasing him.

She was the one who had put herself in this position, he thought to himself.

He certainly hadn't forced her to ride him.

Wasn't this funny though, Kagome was riding him, and he was trying to rationally justify capturing her nipple in his mouth and suckling it.

_Fuck that._

He rose up on an elbow, grabbed a breast with his hand, and guided the nipple into his mouth, smirking when he heard her moan.

He suckled her like a newborn babe, and damn if it didn't turn her on.

Kagome arched into him, nearly screaming with pleasure when he suddenly bit down on her breast, the pain taking the backseat to the wonderful rush of pleasure she felt as one of his hands reached down to stroke the little bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs.

She came swiftly around him in a series of moans and soft cries, the walls of her core convulsing around his still rigid shaft.

Taking advantage of the daze his girlfriend was in, Sesshoumaru swiftly shifted his weight until he was straddling her, all without removing himself from the shuddering heat of her core.

"We're not done just yet," he growled, licking the shell of her ear, "We're really just beginning."

Smirking at the shudder he felt run through her, he began his ministrations anew, looking forward to the pleasure the rest of the evening would bring.


End file.
